LPLB Oneshots
by ZeldaMimiLinkAndLeia
Summary: From stories about Kai and Clay when they were little, to unexplained events in the main story. I present to you, One shots from the Lost Prince, Lost Brother series!
1. Chapter 1

Mimi: Welcome to LPLB Oneshots! I'll be writing some backstory from the Lost Prince, Lost Brother series! From stories with little Clay and Kai, to unexplained things that occur throughout the main story!

Without further ado, onto the first story!

Zelda: YAAY!

* * *

Takes place: After Ray takes Clay home, before Nya was born.

* * *

Clay's POV

* * *

 _Fire. It was all around me. I saw the deadly black smoke slowly start to embrace me._

 _My eyes stung and I coughed. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear so I cried for my mommy. She rushed into the room and I felt her pick me up. I could now see the flames dancing, but I still couldn't make out mommy's face. I grabbed tightly onto mommy's kimono as she whispered comforting words into my ear and ran out of the room. We were on the last floor when strange men surrounded us. Their black clothing made them hard to see in the thick smoke. I felt mommy hug me tighter._

 _But mommy didn't have any weapons, so I felt a hand grab the back of my kimono and the warmth of her embrace disappeared. Next thing I knew, the leader of the men took out a shiny, silver dagger and stabbed mommy in the chest._

 _At first I felt numb. I heard my mom scream and she fell to the floor. It was then I subconsciously screamed as well. I would never hear her voice again. Never feel her hug again. I reached out for mommy. I hoped that she would just get up and take me back from these men._

 _Then the leader of these men blocked my view. His dagger was dripping red and pointed directly at my neck. Time seemed to slow as the dagger came closer and closer. I wondered what death was like._

 _Then I heard a large bang and turned my head to see daddy crash through one of the walls, but when he looked towards my direction, it was first to the leader. His face contorted with rage. The leader just smiled and pressed the dagger closer to my neck. I felt something dripping down my clothes. It was then daddy finally saw me and his eyes widened. His mouth seemed to form the word 'No' and he ran straight towards the leader. I felt my mouth move, telling daddy to not come, but he didn't stop. The leader sprinted away from me, another dagger in hand. This one was glistening black. Daddy shot a beam of water but it bounced right off the dagger. It was the first time I ever saw him scared. He didn't move in time. The dagger went into his stomach and he coughed up blood. His eyes grew dim and he landed on his knees._

 _I screamed again, this time I kicked, punched, and even bit the land of my captor. But then I felt my clothes drenched in something red and I started to lose consciousness. The leader of the men then turned to me and showed no hesitation as his blade pierced my flesh and I screamed once more._

* * *

I sat up and looked around frantically, my hands going to my chest. I… was safe. I was in my bed at my uncle's house. The room was pitch black and I felt my breath constrict again.

"Kai?" I squeaked, clutching my blanket. There was no response.

"Kai?" I cried a bit louder this time. Still no response.

"お兄ちゃん (big brother)!" I desperately yelled, crawling to the edge of my bed. I knew I was safe here, but my body told me otherwise. When I heard nothing I started to sob.

Finally, I heard a rustling sound and the light came on.

"どうした (what's wrong)?" Kai mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I jumped off my bed and tackled my brother.

"I- I… wa-was with mommy and daddy. Th-then both of them ju-just," I cried into his shoulder.

"It's fine now," my brother rubbed my back, "They're gone now,"

"Bu-but so are my parents," I continued to cry.

"I know… I know." Then there was a moment of silence as my sobbing turned into sniffles.

"Kai?" I looked up to see him in the eye.

"Hmm?" Kai replied.

"Why couldn't I be normal?"

"Destiny chose you."

"I hate destiny."

"Don't say that!" Kai grabbed my arms, almost too tightly, "Destiny chose you for a reason. Don't think of our gifts as a curse,"

"How do YOU know that they aren't a curse? YOUR parents are still alive," I instantly regretted what I said, but Kai seemed unfazed.

"I know the powers are a gift because there are others who are helped by them," Kai calmly replied back, "So don't cry."

"I know what'll make you laugh," Kai smirked after seeing that I couldn't stop my tears from falling. He tackled me and tickled my stomach.

"Hahaha!" I laughed. I tried to run away from my brother but ended up making both of us fall off of the bed. However, Kai tackled me again and continued to tickle me.

"Stoooooooop!" I squealed, managing to wiggle out of my brother's brasp and run downstairs.

"Not until you surrender!" Kai replied. I jumped onto the sofa and grabbed a pillow.

"PILLOW FIIIGHT!" I screamed and Kai grabbed a pillow himself. We ran around the living room, laughing while we hit each other.

In another room, Ray and Maya woke up to the sound of crashing and screaming downstairs.

"Should we stop them?" Maya asked.

"I'm not doing it," Ray groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

Maya sighed in defeat and decided to let the boys have fun. The next morning, both were greeted by the sight of the two boys collapsed on the sofa, the room crashed with pillow feathers everywhere.

* * *

Mimi: WOOOO! I've been meaning to do this for a long time but never got to upload it until now! We only have two more days of Finals left, too!

Zelda! Yay! Then we'll be free to write and edit even more!


	2. Overcoming Fire

Mimi: Random question. Anyone else write stories while listening to music by The Fold?

* * *

Reviews:

To Rina Hawaki: Kai and Nya's parents disappearing will be answered in LPLB, but it's really not any different from the reason why they disappeared in the series. The day Truculentus came to get rid of Clay just so happened to be the day Ray and Maya were captured by Krux.

To Guest: This may be a bit weird to say, but phew, I'm glad you felt that way. I've been trying to make my chapters emotional but I wasn't sure if they actually were.

* * *

-Several days after Clay came to Kai's house, before Nya was born

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

The clanking of iron on anvil could be heard from the shop, "Four Weapons" early in the morning.

"It's so loud," Kai groaned when coming downstairs.

"It's already past nine Kai," Ray put his sword down onto the anvil.

Clay was less crazy when coming downstairs but he screamed when he saw the fire.

"火事だ！火事だ！逃げろ！(Fire! Fire! Run away!)" He ran around the house in circles. A small cloud appeared above the fire and Ray, and started to rain.

"Clay," Ray groaned, facepalming. Taking off his apron, he waved the storm cloud away and dried himself.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Clay continued to scream, running in circles around the sofa. Maya caught him and tried her best not to drop him as Clay continued to flail his arms like crazy.

"Calm down Clay," Maya stated, "The house isn't on fire."

"I don't get why you think fire is so bad," Kai lazily said, "Fire is cool!" Maya glared a warning at Kai. He should know fully well why Clay would be paranoid around fire.

"No, it's not!" Clay replied back.

* * *

 _Maya was cooking when Clay saw the fire. He screamed and summoned a cloud. Dinner was soggy that day._

* * *

 _Kai and Clay walked near the fields when they saw a controlled fire. Clay freaked out and extinguished the flames with a rain cloud, earning them strange looks by the firefighters nearby._

* * *

 _Kai laughed mischievously and aimed a magnifying glass on a blanket, focusing the sunlight to a small point. Smoke started to appear and Clay quickly extinguished it with a beam of water._

* * *

"Hey! The last one was a good thing!" Clay retorted, "You would have put the blanket on fire!"

"I wanted to see if what the TV said was true!" Kai argued back.

"But tell us the next time you do something like that," Ray went over to the anvil, "Fire _can_ be dangerous."

"See?" Clay mocked Kai, "Fire is not cool."

"But," Ray continued, "It can also be very useful."

"Ha!" Kai smirked to his cousin.

"Do you boys want to see me finish making the sword?" Ray put on a dry apron. Kai nodded eagerly. Ray had never let any of the boys come near the anvil or fire before, so Kai hopped over to his dad happily.

"Not too close though, Kai," Ray chuckled. Kai puffed his cheeks, but obeyed.

"No!" Clay squeaked, hiding behind Maya.

"I promise the flames won't hurt you,"

"How do you know that?" Clay looked at Ray.

"I'm the Elemental Ruler of Fire," Ray smiled, "I'll chase away any evil flames."

"Well...ok," Clay mumbled.

"You two boys can watch from a safe distance," When the two boys did what they were told, Ray summoned fire with his right hand. Clay latched onto Kai's arm but willed himself to see what his uncle was doing.

What was hours felt like several minutes for the two boys. Both were transfixed, at what Ray was doing. The dull lump of iron had slowly turned into a long, shiny sword.

"Done," Ray wiped his forehead and admired his sword.

"So cool!" Kai ran over and jumped up and down, wanting to hold the sword. Ray chuckled at his son's excitement. Clay, however, did not run over to his uncle, but instead hesitantly walked near the fire that was still burning. It was a warm color, the fire. It glowed a lively bright orange at one moment and a rich mellow orange at the next with the color of lava in the center. The flame seemed to call Clay. Ray stared intently at both Clay and the fire.

Clay really didn't know what he was doing. He raised his hand and tentatively reached for the flame and the flame leaned towards him.

"You're going to bur-" Maya stopped Kai from interfering. Ray smiled and slowly moved his hands. "Daddy… you're," Ray nodded at his son. Clay's finger touched the flames, but he didn't get burned. He only felt a gentle warmth. He poked the fire with finger and the fire danced back as if it was ticklish. Clay when laughed out loud and grabbed a shard of the fire.

The small flame danced around in his hand and Clay saw the beauty within the thing that had robbed him of his original life. The beautiful colors, not to mention the ability it had when harnessed, awed him. After minutes of examining the small flame on his palm he put it back into the fire. He turned to his uncle with a big smile and said,

"Fire _is_ cool,"

* * *

Mimi: Short chapter. But something I thought up of… last year. Like legit, I wrote this in my notebook last year, when I was still in middle school, on March 24, 2017. This feels super weird.


End file.
